tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Julio Sanchez
Julio Sanchez (born 1960, died 2009) is a supporting character in Clockwork. One of the founders of the Paradise Foundation, Julio personally guided the company into pursuing world domination. Ultimately Julio's plans were undone by Scott Dawson and Interpol. Julio would later die as a test subject of the Immortality Gate. Biography Julio was born in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, the younger of two children of a Colombian immigrant and a native Brazilian woman. Julio's father was a coffee magnate, helping run a successful union for workers in Colombia. As Julio's father's work had expanded he'd moved to Rio, where he'd met and married his mother. Despite his Colombian heritage, Julio identified first as Brazilian, challenging any who doubted him. In addition to proving himself to be a strong boy, Julio was also smart, and the petty insults hurled at him in his youth simply convinced him of his superiority. Julio considered people looking down on others who were inherently superior with nonsensical perceptions of weakness to be the worst of society and would never tolerate it. After graduating from Harvard Business School, Julio returned to South America and joined his father in expanding their coffee empire. Julio cultured great friendships with powerful men, such as Richard Stilton, and soon created a revolutionary new company: the Paradise Foundation. The ultimate company for delivering the needs of clients, especially wealthy ones, Julio saw unimaginable profits. As a member of the Board of Directors Julio also tasked Ronald Fisher with creating the Black Department, a secretive, more insidious part of the Foundation. While initially the Department simply pursued advanced, illegal research, they also sought to produce illegal new solutions to serve client needs. Julio's ultimate goal, however, was world domination, even if he knew it would probably something he'd never live to see. Julio's big chance came with the capture of Erika Stone. Thanks to Mary Hamilton, Paradise had the means to construct the Uranus Generator. Julio's was to stop time and take control of the planet in one fell swoop, using Type-7 Chip devices and other technology to get the politicians and soldiers to heel. Julio made a miscalculation, however, allowing for Ronald Fisher to be murdered, which in turn caused Scott Dawson to turn against his superiors. Interpol promptly took down Paradise, Julio sentenced to life in prison for his crimes. Nearly a year after the downfall of the Foundation, Julio was rescued from prison by Ouroboros. Richard Stilton planned to use the Immortality Gate to make himself immortal but had selected Julio to be a test subject. Julio, tempted by the offer, tested the machine. Ultimately the device did not work, resulting in Julio's unceremonious death. Personal Information * Current Age: 49 (Deceased) * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 205 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brunette * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: Smokes Cigars Relationships Family * Catarina Serafim, Niece Friends * Richard Stilton Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Scott's Story * Clockwork World * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency Trivia * Julio is based on actor Joaquim de Almeida. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clockwork Category:Paradise Foundation